


A peculiar question

by Vegetableknight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetableknight/pseuds/Vegetableknight
Summary: Hanji receives a question from the trainees of 104th.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	A peculiar question

It was a normal day for Hanji. And it should have been if not for the question that she received.

„What?"

„Uh, we asked if you and the captain were together?" Asked Armin. He and the some of other newbies from the 104th were surounding Hanji as she stood there in shock. Suddenly, Hanji started laughing histericlly, scaring the cadets around her.

„Me and that shorty? That's the funniest thing I've heard this week. But where did you got this idea from?" She asked while trying to compose herself. It's not like it wasn't true, but she wasn't going to just tell them, especially when the two of them were trying to keep it a secret.

Jean looked at her from his spot beside Connie and said „You seemed awfully close and your teamwork is really good."

„Yeah, and you even have nicknames for each other." Added Sasha, as everyone around nodded agreeing with her.

„Well I get your point, but that doesn't mean anything. Teamwork is very important while fighting titans. Hanji said. „And nicknames don't mean anything, I just call him what he is."

„Okay, then what about the rumor?" asked Reiner.

„What rumor?" Hanji looked at him confused.

„The one about how captain knocks you out to bathe you." Explained Mikasa.

„Ohhh" Hanji stretched out. „That one. From who did you heard it?"

„Hah, so you're not denying it?" Exclaimed Connie. „And we heard it from Olou, but he's not the only one who was talking about it."

„Hmm, It's not like I care about the rumor, but if more people start confusing it as an act of love, then that's definetly not good. Besides, how is knocking someone out and bathing them romantic?"

Armin spoke again. „It's not that it's romantic. It's just that you're a woman. A-and…" a red blush creeped on his cheeks as he started to stutter.

„What do you mean?" Hanji looked at Armin with confusion in her eyes.

„He means that it's inappropriate for a man to see a womans body if they aren't together" Jean answered instead. Unlike Armin his face seemed calmer but you could still see a tint of red on it.

„That's fair, but when did I say that the rumor was true? You can't really call it inappropriate if it didn't even happen" Hanji smiled at them. While it was true that Levi bathed her, she was not going to tell them that. As if she was going to give them the satisfaction of being right.

„Well you didn't denny it either" said Sasha.

„Okay let's cut the chase, are you with the captain or not?" Interrupted Ymir. „You can answer or we can just ask squad leader Mike when he comes back from Stohess."

„Okay, okay. No, we're not together. And don't bother asking Mike, he wouldn't smell me if his life depended on it. But if you want more couples to investigate, then go after Mike, he's practically married to Nanaba"

„Uh, thanks, but we already confronted them about it" Sasha said while eating a loaf of bread.

„Whaaat? I bet that was really funny, you should have told me sooner, I would have helped you snitch them out." Hanji yelled in disappointment. She really would have liked to see his face after that ass snitched on her and Levi. Oh yeah, she knew it wasn't Olou, that idiot would be way too proud to see that his captain was sleeping with her, even if it happened right in front of his nose. And even if there was a small chance that he noticed, he would not snitch on his captain. But Mike. That tree definetly told trainees about her and Levi's relationship for the fun of it. Or maybe because she barged in Nanaba's room while they were at it. She still couldn't decide.

„What's happening here?" A familiar voice interupted her thought process. She looked up to see Levi standing in the doorstep looking at the kids, then at her.

„Ohhhh, Levi, don't worry, the kids just asked me about the titans, but they were about to leave, right?" She smirked at them.

„Uhh, yes, goodbye squad leader" They saluted and left the room, hurrying to go as far away from the short, angry captain as they could. When the two of them were finally alone, Levi sat on the chair beside her and asked. „So what the hell actually happened. You can't expect me to believe that you would release them so easily when the topic at hand was titans."

„Ahh, you're right. We weren't talking about titans. They actually asked if we were dating. Those kids were really keen on finding out if were an item or not. So you coming in here saved my ass from any further interrogation. Wouldn't want them finding out that their clean freak of a captain has such a peculiar taste." At hearing this, he was silent for a minute and then muttered.

„It seems that we'll need to be more careful from now on."

"Careful? How can we be carefull when you're this horny all the time. It's as if you're a bird in spring looking to get laid" As Hanji said that she got closer to his face and kissed him on the lips, waiting for an invitation for something more.

Sudenly, a loud gasp was heard and they both looked towards the source of it. There, in the doorstep stood Sasha, Connie and Jean with big grins in on their faces as if they won a lottery.

"So it was true, you are dating" Jean finally broke the silence. Levi facepalmed.

"More careful my ass" he sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so it would be nice to get some feedback. I also posted it on fanfiction.net under the same username.


End file.
